


Space Rabbits

by mechaniicalcow, Patatarte



Series: The mixed box [10]
Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Depressing, M/M, b l o o d, immortalhd is immortal haha get fucked dude, rabbits and space glitter, the gore stuff ya know, vampire stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 16:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13617549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechaniicalcow/pseuds/mechaniicalcow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatarte/pseuds/Patatarte
Summary: Aleks has to take care of rabbits in space.





	Space Rabbits

**Author's Note:**

> Aleks and Brett are both vampires, but in the start everyone is portrayed as human and is capable of dying.  
> Space glitter is when your dead in space and your blood and guts are floating around.  
> Have fun reading.

Brett calls Aleks from Earth to get news. The webcam opens and shows space glitter and a dead Aleks. Brett is just like bored as usual. "Welp, he died. I'll get fired."

"Test subject 3049 has failed."

"Send another clone, Aleksandr 3050, lets go."

There’s a cloud of asteroids around the moon, but it's really just dead Aleks’. And yeah, he was already a little mentally fucked up before, so every time they send another Aleks they just keep finding ways to take their own life once they can’t take it anymore.

And on Earth they write children books about the guy on the moon, making it a bittersweet tale when there's another clone living through hell in space.

It’s all just some fucked up mental test that goes on for too long. They just keep sending clone aleks’ up there over and over and the rabbits he takes care of. Some Aleks even tried to eat the rabbits while they were alive. They've gone kinda mad.

He screams at the camera sometimes, like a lot of them have. He keeps yelling "how the fuck do you take care of rabbits in space?!" while shaking a poor rabbit, popping their head. "Aw look, I killed one again," and crying for hours.

Sometimes he ends up coming back to their corpses and just messing around with them, moving their limbs and breaking them slowly. Sometimes slamming the corpses into things when he gets angry and splattering blood everywhere.

He uses frozen rabbit limbs as chalks, but it doesn't work. He keeps trying though. Sometimes he just ends up painting with their blood right after he kills them, admiring how much longer the red blood takes to turn brown because of the weird air chemical balance in his area.

And they are just watching. Just watching him through the cameras. Watching him go insane.  
Hearing him scream in mental pain. It’s almost like a game to them.

Those sick bastards.

They’re not even sure what they are testing anymore. It just feels normal to send another one up and watch as they slowly die. Brett is dead inside and doesn't feel anything watching Aleks dying in space anymore, he might as well be a clone himself, he doesn't know what's real, he just knows his screen and Aleks' pain.

Sometimes Brett likes to lower the oxygen levels of Aleks rabbit tanks and watch him freak out when Aleks returns to his dead pets. He gets joy out of seeing the only living things aleks can interact with die, taking away that little privilege he had.

Just pulling metaphorical that collar they have on Aleks neck a little tighter every time they send a new Aleks into space.

Just breaking them quicker and quicker every time.

But jokes on them, the way they break Aleks quicker and quicker is somehow a relief to the clones, less time suffering as the ones watching and playing with them are the long term victims  
because if Aleks' clones feel raw emotions, despair, rage and everything in between, they can feel, when the ones sending the clones to the moon slowly lose everything.

Back on Earth they've debated stopping this program. They all damn well knew what they were doing was unethical and definitely illegal. But they wanted to milk the situation for as long as they possibly could until somehow they got caught.

Maybe they were the ones going insane and not the Aleks.

And maybe it's just a recurring nightmare that Aleks keeps having, shaking and sweating cold in his bed on Earth, his brain rotting a little more each night, even if he's safe in Brett's arms. He doesn't know if it's residual memories or something else, he's too afraid to talk about it, can't look at a rabbit without freaking out, the word death is like the bang of a gun to his ears.

He occasionally passes a toy figurine of a spaceman that Brett has in his house and has a panic attack every time. he hasn't been able to figure out why but he thinks it ties in with the possibly-nightmares. Every time he freaks out and ends up crying on the floor, Brett finds him a few hours after he comes home from work, Aleks heaving and not able to talk about what's happening to him.

On one night, he asks Brett if he's dead and in hell, if he has done something bad, and Brett laughs, the sound vibrating in his body. "Aleks, we're both dead since eons, remember? That's the whole vampire deal." And Aleks doesn't get it at all, but somehow it makes sense? The people he killed are rabbits, and each time he dies and resurrects with the blood flowing in his stomach. He wasn't having nightmares, he wasn't aware of what he was truly doing.

And somehow that's how they discover that Aleks has a rare medical condition only touching vampires, making him hallucinate. Twisting his memories and understanding of life.

Once Aleks learns this, he starts pushing everyone away. Sleeping Less. Eating less. Disappearing for periods of time just to be found in Brett's apartment again some time later.

He’s upset with how aware and unaware of how mentally fucked he is.

He even attempts suicide a few times but can’t seem to get used to this "being immortal" thing. He used to think it was cool but now he hates it. He starts researching ways to kill otherworldly creatures. To kill vampires. He learns some things about holy bullets, but isn’t sure if he can trust them of it the rumors are true.

And he’s not just out for blood for himself, something in the back of his mind is targeting Brett too.

He doesn't know if Brett is honest about caring about him or not since he saw too much in those "reality nightmares", he gets paranoid, playing with personas, becoming more feral than most of his fellow creatures. And yet he keeps searching for a solution, something to deliver him from those layers of hell. 

He thinks about what might be behind the veil, and that alone frightens him more than anything

The hallucinations get worse and he starts hanging out on Brett’s fire escape rather than in Brett’s apartment. he starts avoiding the only person he thought he could trust. For hours at a time he just lays there, hallucinating. He felt like his brain was melting out of his head and his eyes were going to fall out of his sockets. He hated that feeling so much. He hated knowing that he couldn't trust anyone anymore. Not even his therapist since they probably would find out that they may be a danger to them self and others and get detained or something.

He doesn't listen nor believe in anything, and even stops eating, blurring the line of reality and hallucination ever more. Brett comes talk to him sometimes but he doesn't hear. Not eating isn't going to kill him, he'll become a damn statue and possibly lose consciousness, and it’s all he seeks.

It gets darker and darker, time seems to stop. He feels at peace.

 

Until he opens his eyes on the moon, surrounded by dead floating rabbits. He cant find his voice to scream, can’t move, can’t wake up (was it a dream?). Is he dead and in hell? Is his mind stuck in his body and nightmare?

Was he always on that fucking moon?


End file.
